


You Can't Wear That

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando is trying to stick to doctor's orders whilst not looking like a prize idiot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Wear That

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and I couldn't not write it :D   
> I hope you enjoy it - just a little webbonso fest :L
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The bed was cold. Mark huffed, reaching across it but he was definitely alone. Not even a hint of the fact he had shared the bed last night. That upset him. It certainly meant no cheeky morning fun. Exhaling deeply he opened his eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling. Maybe today was going to be another tough day. It wouldn’t if the car did what it was supposed to and the press got off his back. Shaking his head he yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Mark just needed to make sure he was ready on the sidelines in case he needed a moment to just breathe.

“Fernando?” Mark called sleepily, dropping his arms heavily onto the bed. Checking the time he knew it was way too early to even be considering going to the track. It was just a press day; they were allowed to have an lazy morning. But there was no reply. Mark groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Mate-?” He raised his head at the sound of the bathroom door opening, trying to work out if he was still asleep. Fernando was acting if this was all very normal, very usual. It most certainly was not. Mark was speechless as he sat up, watching Fernando move around the room and make a small pile of stuff he was clearly taking to the track.

Maybe laughing was wrong but Fernando looked ridiculous.

“What?” Fernando frowned as Mark curled over laughing. His frowned deepened when Mark didn’t stop. “What? Stop laughing. What is funny?”

“Oh, mate.” Mark chuckled, trying to catch his breath. But one glance at Fernando had him burying his head in the pillows, muffling his laughter.

“What is funny?” Fernando pressed, folding his arms and standing at the bottom of the bed. Mark sat up, still laughing, trying to explain.

“You… You look… Oh god, mate! You look like a pirate!” Mark doubled over once more as Fernando rolled his eyes, blushing a little.

“Stop laughing.”

“I can’t.” Mark grinned, trying to control his breathing. “Is it fancy dress today?”

“Mark, stop.” Fernando pouted, moving back towards the bathroom. Mark grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to the bed. Still laughing he trapped Fernando at the end of the bed, wrapping his legs around his.

“Why are you wearing that?” Mark giggled, untucking Fernando’s hair from the strap of the eye patch. It was black as well. He seriously did look like a pirate.

“The doctors say have to avoid the light.” Fernando grumbled. This whole ‘sty’ situation was really starting to get on his nerves. Mark caught his fingers under the elastic, pulling the eye patch off of Fernando’s face.

“There has to be another answer.” Mark smiled. Fernando flopped down on the bed beside him; his injured eye definitely looking better than is had a few days ago. “Why don’t you just keep that bandage patch thing on it?”

“Looks terrible. Like have a big problem. People might say cannot race.”

“You’ve already talked to McLaren and everyone who matters and they’ve said it’s fine to race.” Mark said softly, leaning over Fernando and brushing his hair out of the offended eye. Fernando glared at him.

“Have to race my home race! For sure, must get points and race.”

“No one is going to stop you racing. It’s just a sty, mate. You can still see fine. The doctor told you that last week.” Mark lent forwards, kissing softly at Fernando’s sore eye, his lips brushing gently at the eyelid.

“Do not kiss it.” Fernando complained, wrinkling his nose and pushing Mark back. Mark shrugged.

“I’m kissing it better.”

“Does not work a few days ago. Will not work now.”

“I’m trying to help.” Mark sang, still grinning at Fernando. “Just put your little cotton patch on.”

“Will not walk around looking like a wounded solider.”

“Well I wouldn’t suggest the pirate look either, mate. Especially not with that beard.” Mark teased. Fernando pushed on his shoulders until he let him up.

“You are not funny.”

“I’m sorry but you really did look hysterical, Nano.” Mark grinned, following Fernando towards the bathroom. He got the door slammed in his face for his troubles.

“Maybe I just say cannot do press things today. Just do the driving and avoid everything else.”

“That will make people more concerned.” Mark explained, placing Fernando’s eye patch next to his sunglasses.

“Well cannot sit with the artificial lights on me for all this time. Will not do any good and may stop me racing Sunday.”

“I never said do that.” Mark returned as Fernando came back out of the bathroom, falling back on the bed holding one of the cotton patches to his eye that he had been sleeping with. Mark’s fingers absent-mindedly fiddled with Fernando’s sunglasses.

“Is this or the eye patch.”

“We’ll think of something else.”

“Have to leave in-!”

“-Two hours. Calm down, Fernando.” Mark sighed, falling next to the Spaniard. He kissed Fernando’s shoulder gently.

“This sucks.”

“It’s only a little irritation.”

“How about I put in your eye and we see how long you go without complaining.”

“I’m a tough Aussie bloke, Nano.” Mark said, bracing his muscle in his arms. “I’d just get on with it.”

“Says the man who moaned and whined for three hours after stubbing his toe and asked me to carry him to bed.”

“… You weren’t giving me any sympathy.”

“Did not think ‘tough Aussie blokes’ (Fernando said in a poor imitation of and Australian accent) needed sympathy for such minor things.”

“Yeah but it really fucking hurt.”

“Sure.” Fernando smirked at the ceiling. Mark shuffled closer, trying to kiss at his neck. Fernando didn’t give him the chance.

“Right on the tip.”

“Must have been so painful for you.” Fernando droned, turning his head so the cotton slipped, revealing his sore eye. Mark cupped his cheek.

“That does look painful…”

“So I have to use an eye patch.” Fernando groaned. He didn’t really want to but there was no way he was letting anything stop him getting in that car on Sunday. Nothing.

“Or…” Mark got off the bed, crossing the room. Fernando was a bit startled when he returned, slipping the Spaniard’s sunglasses over his eyes. “How’s that?” Fernando just blinked at him, unsure of what to say.

“… Is clever.” Fernando remarked, taking the sunglasses off and turning them so he was looking at them. Mark took the cotton patch off his shoulder.

“See? Not just a pretty face.”

“No, this is what I bring to the relationship.” Fernando poked, slipping his sunglasses back on. Mark put his arms either side of Fernando until they were nose to nose.

“Not at the moment, gooey eye.” The Australian winked. Fernando pushed on his shoulders but Mark resisted, sliding the sunglasses down his nose. “Are you sure you don’t want me to kiss it better?”

“No.” Fernando said swiftly, pushing his sunglasses back up so they were protecting his eye again. He ducked under Mark’s arm, heading to the mirror to see what he looked like.

“Just like normal. I’ll never get those fucking things off you now.”

“Was your idea.” Fernando reminded, ruffling his hand through his hair.

“You fancy repaying me for it?” Mark asked, lying back on the bed. Fernando smirked over at him.

“Would not want you having to look at my ‘gooey eye’.” He beamed, moving towards his bag to double check he had all of his stuff. Mark reached for him but he just slipped out of his grip.

“You do also bring a very nice arse to this relationship.” Mark complimented, moving behind Fernando. “And you pull off a gooey eye like a top model.”

“If I bring all this to our relationship what do you bring?” Fernando asked, turning in Mark’s hold. Mark waggled his eyebrows at him before lifting him in his arms and depositing him on the bed. He slipped Fernando’s sunglasses off, placing them on the bedside table.

“Experience.” Mark grinned, ridding Fernando swiftly of his boxers. “And I know exactly how you tick.” Fernando would have come back with a clever remark but Mark chose that moment to slip his cock inot his mouth. And after that he was rendered pretty speechless.


End file.
